Losing Hope
by Marauder's Mirage
Summary: A totally AU story about the beautiful Ezria. It is written to be set somewhere at the end of season 2 but it really can be anywhere. A story about love, loss and all of those beautifully tragic things in between. Enjoy!
1. Finding Hope

**Disclaimer – Not my characters I just took them out to play**

 **A/N - I have not watched all of PLL yet (almost through season 2 right now) but this story literally came to me in a dream. This should fit in anywhere unless something crazy and drastic happens in the next few seasons… Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

I hold it in my hand, shaking in disbelief. So sure my eyes were deceiving me, I put the test down next to the other two and rub my eyes. _This is not happening. I'll open my eyes and realise I desperately need glasses._ I open my eyes and stare down at the pregnancy tests, praying I misread them the first time.

The positive signs stare back at me. I grab the last one and make my way to Ezra's bed as my legs give away and I'm left sliding down the wall, its cold comforting against my back. Hugging my knees to my chest I lean against the wall and stare up at the bright light on the ceiling, willing the tears forming behind my eyes to go away.

 _This cannot be happening. What do I tell Ezra? No way are we ready for this! We had never even joked about this. What do I tell my mother? She would probably disown me. She had only just gotten used to the idea of Ezra and I. What on earth was I going to do?_ Burying my head in my knees, I let go of the tears I couldn't hold back anymore. _Could I even do this? Would Ezra make me do this myself?_ Unrestrained the tears kept escaping as I thought, staring at the positive sign. So caught up with the voices in my head, I don't even hear Ezra opening the door.

"Aria? Where are you?"

Startled, I quickly wipe away the tears hoping that there were no mascara stains on my face. Stuffing the pregnancy test behind my back I look up and clear my throat.

"Over here," I say but my voice breaks and fresh tears spring forth.

I hear the bags hurriedly being put down as I breathe in struggling to calm myself. In a second Ezra is kneeling in front of me holding my face in his hands as he wipes away the tears still rolling down my face.

"Aria, what's wrong?"

I look into his beautiful eyes so full of worry, so full of love. The eyes I had always found comfort in. Pulling it out from behind my back I hand him the pregnancy test. As I watch the worry turns into confusion.

After a silent moment he looks back at me, "Is this real?"

I don't trust myself to speak so instead I nod.

The confusion in his eyes evaporates and is replaced by pure joy. A smile plasters itself on his face, "Babe, I know this is unplanned but we can do this." He holds my face in his hands and takes another look at my tear stained face. His smile vanishes, "Unless… Aria, do you not want this?"

The hurt so apparent on his face was like a metal fist squeezing my heart. I quickly shook my head, "No, no! I just… I don't even know. I thought you might not want…"

Ezra shut me up with a kiss. A kiss that set every one of my nerves on fire and sent shivers racing down my spine with the promises it held. Still locked in our kiss, he pulls me up with him. As my hands reach for his shirt he breaks away only to pick me up and spin me around the room. Laughing and screaming in surprise, I feel my face break into a smile. He pulls me in and he places a kiss on my forehead.

"That probably wasn't that great for the baby was it?" He still had that stupidly happy smile on his face.

Giggling, I let him pull me towards his chest "Probably not."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Will post my next (and last) chapter soon. Meanwhile, please review! :D**


	2. Losing Hope

**Disclaimer – If I owned PLL I would know who A was and I wouldn't torture people like this!**

 **A/N – Mid season three right now… This story is just completely AU. Realising now how ironic this is *cough* Maggie.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can handle a lecture from anyone Ezra, just not you. Not today."

"Come on Aria, that is not fair." Ezra shut the door behind him.

This was not a fight I wanted to have right now. I turn to him, "Not today, okay? I've heard enough from my dad. Just later, please. I just…"

A wave of pain sweeps over me, cutting my words off. Frowning, my hand goes straight to my barely-there baby bump.

Ezra notices straight away. He takes two steps toward me, his arms outstretched. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my back just aches. It's been like this all day. I probably just need to lie down." I place hands on my back and knead it, hoping that it would make the pain go away _._ As nonchalant as I pretended to be, I was a little bothered by the pain.

"Aria, honey…" I hold up my hand, cutting him off. I knew he was worried, but I was too infuriated at him right now.

"No. Not now. I'm just going to…"

A white-hot pain races down my spine, more painful than any of the others before. I whimper at the sudden pain and Ezra is there behind me, his hands soothing on my back. That was when I felt it. My heart plummeted as I feel the blood trickling down the inside my legs. In that split second I forget our stupid fight. I look into Ezra's eyes and see the worry in my eyes mirrored in his own.

"Ezra, I think… I think I'm losing the baby."

"What?"

I would have repeated myself as obvious panic spread across his face, but another pain, like a lightning strike down my body, surges through me. I let out a cry as my legs crumble underneath me. Not waiting for an answer Ezra slides his arm under my legs and picks me up. I rest my head against his shoulder as a calming numbness washes over me. I don't fight it.

* * *

The walls are startlingly white, no trace of the blood red that had soaked everything in its path. I stare, my mind numb to the words coming out of the doctor's mouth. I knew Ezra was listening. He was nodding his head, asking questions. What was there to ask… our child was dead. A metal fist clenches around my heart as I let myself remember, but I hold back the tears it was wringing out. Not now.

The second that insufferable man left, the dams broke. I stop holding back, letting the tears cascade down. Ezra gets onto the bed next to me, rotating me towards him. I hold onto him, clinging onto his shirt as the sobs rack my body. He strokes my hair and whispers in my ear as my heart wrings itself dry.

"I had a name picked out," I whisper into his shirt.

He tightens his hold on me.

My voice breaks, "Hope…"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Virtual hugs for those that reviewed!** **J**


End file.
